


familiarity

by thenewromantics



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, basically just lucas thinking about how cute riley is, mentions of auggie and maya, very short and very fluffy, world of terror 3 au, zero plot here just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewromantics/pseuds/thenewromantics
Summary: in which texan loner lucas friar contemplates strange duck riley matthews. // or lucas' thoughts during world of terror 3 and the conversation that occurs when they're alone in the school hallway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in ages, but my recent obsession is girl meets world and riley and lucas are my Children so i really wanted to write a rucas fic. then, world of terror 3 aired and inspiration struck. 
> 
> basically lucas just thinks riley is cute and doesn't understand why he wants to protect her (it's because he's in love with her, obviously) and then they flirt a lil bit. this is fluffy af.

As Lucas stalked through the back hallway of Abigail Adams High School, he had to briefly consider to himself why he even cared that much. He and Riley Matthews had only spoken a handful of words to each other, before yesterday’s conversation between them at the cafe, in the two years that he had lived in New York. He really had no idea why he cared so much about what happened to her, or why he had almost opened up to her during their conversation yesterday. 

There was just something about her that seemed, familiar to him, almost. He really didn’t know how to describe and honestly, he was trying his hardest to ignore it, he didn’t want to care about anyone. He had spent two years all by himself, and he had been doing just fine. The last thing he needed was to care too much about someone and have a repeat of what happened back in Texas. 

He had to wonder though why she didn’t have any actual friends, he always saw her hugging that teddy bear of hers in the morning before school started, but he never saw her with anyone besides her father. Sure, she seemed as though she was a bit, too happy, sometimes, but he had to admire her confidence and unwillingness to change who she was because a few people stared at her strangely in the hallways. He had never seen her with anything less than smile on her face, and he had never known someone who wasn’t happy to skip everywhere. 

Not that he had noticed what she was doing or anything. 

Of course, it wasn’t like this was new behavior for her, in fact, her sunshine-y demeanor had been one of the first things he had noticed about her when they first met back in 7th grade. For some reason, even though all of his memories of middle school in New York had all blended together, the day he met Riley Matthews stuck out like a sore thumb. It had been his first day of school, and he had been determined to keep his head down and not talk to anyone, but Riley Matthews was determined to speak to him. She had marched right up to his locker after first period, which they coincidentally had together, with her father has their teacher, and tapped him (rather aggressively) on the shoulder. 

“Hello!” She had said, her voice bright and enthusiastic. Lucas had planned on pretended that she wasn’t there, or merely nodding at her, but that’s really not what ended up happening, at all. Because has soon as he had turned around to look at her, he found it hard not to smile at her. Her wide doe eyes had stared him him expectantly, and her smile was genuine and contagious. 

“Hi.” The sound of his voice had been unrecognizable and he had felt the corners of his mouth move up in an attempt to smile, but he refused to let Riley Matthews break him. He had a very good idea of the kind of person he wanted to be in New York, and that person was definitely not someone who was friends with Riley Matthews. 

Now, here he was two years later, roaming the halls after school to make sure that she was safe. After their conversation at Topanga’s yesterday, Lucas had to wonder if he had made the right decision back in seventh grade. It was strange, foreign, for him to willingly talk to someone as long as he had talked to Riley, and he couldn’t deny the weird pulling sensation that had led him to Topanga's in the first place. He had followed her there because he felt like he had to, and in the end he was glad he did. 

But now, a day later, he wanted more. That night, he had gone back to his dark, and cold apartment and thought of Riley’s smile and her wide brown eyes and the thought of warmed him and made him grin. It was a strange feeling, and he wanted to shake it away and go back to pretending that Riley didn’t exist, but he couldn’t. He felt this overwhelming need to be near her and protect her and tell her all of his secrets. 

Lucas Friar wasn’t a trusting person. 

Not many people knew anything about him beyond his name and he had moved to New York from Texas, but five minutes of being around Riley Matthews and suddenly, he was telling her things that no one else in the world knew, or that he would dare tell anyone else. Riley Matthews was different. 

Which he guessed, is why he wanted to protect her. Which is how he found himself leaning against a set of lockers, watching her talk to Maya Hart, ready to jump in at any moment. But it didn’t take long to realize he wouldn’t need to. 

Riley seemed to have the same effect on Maya that she had had on him, that calming presence where you feel safe and like nothing can hurt you anymore. He briefly wondered while watching them, how life would have been different if he had made an effort to become friends with her back in 7th grade. 

Once they were alone, Lucas couldn’t not smile at her. Things felt different, he felt different. He continued to feel that pull towards her, and he had a strange feeling that suddenly everything was going to be different. 

“Hey.” She said, breaking their silence, the faint screaming and light laughter coming from Maya and her younger brother becoming more and more distant, leaving them definitively alone. 

“Hi.” This felt familiar, and not just because it was the exact conversation they had had as twelve year olds on the first day of seventh grade. He furrowed his brows together, as he got flashes of a conversation between him and Riley that had never happened, at least that he could remember, before shaking it off as he heard Riley’s voice. 

“So, you really stood by to make that nothing happened? Were you really that worried?” He couldn’t read the emotion in her voice, she sounded curious more than anything, but there was something else there, something he couldn’t exactly pick out. 

“I guess. I just felt like I needed to make sure that nothing bad happened. Although, it didn’t take me long to figure out that you had the situation all under control.” He smiled lightly. He could see the blush in her cheeks as she looked down at her hands, which were folded by her stomach. 

“Well, thank you.” She smiled at him, her brown eyes filled with light and wonder. “I knew that Maya would never do anything to hurt me, but I’m glad that you were here.” 

“Well, maybe I wasn’t telling the whole truth earlier, maybe I do care about what happens to you.” He didn’t know what caused those words to spill out of his mouth. Lucas wasn’t one to display his emotions, but there was just something about the way she was smiling and looking at him, that made him want to tell her everything. 

“I don’t really know what to say to that.” She laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at her sneakers. “I’m not really sure why you care so much about what happens to me, you hardly know me.” 

“You know, I never did get a chance to tell you yesterday what I wanted to do with my life.” She grinned widely at him and he couldn’t help but return the gesture. “There’s a lot we still have to learn about each other.” 

“That’s very true. So, what do you wanna know?” Her shoulders shrugged slightly and he couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. Riley Matthews might have been a strange duck, but she sure was a cute one. 

Lucas was about to open his mouth and answer her when the noise of her younger brother still being chased by Maya interrupted them. Although, from the sounds of it, both of them were consumed in laughter, something that seemed put a smile on Riley’s face. “Why do we continue this conversation later, tomorrow, at Topanga’s.” Riley’s eyes widened, before Lucas quickly added. “If you want, of course?” He was still a southern gentleman, after all. 

“That sounds lovely, Lucas. I’ll see you there, after school.” She gave him one last smile, nodding her head, before skipping off to join Maya and her brother. Lucas grinned after her, shaking his head lightly. 

“You are something else, Riley Matthews, something else.” He muttered to himself, before stalking off in the opposite direction, feeling lighter than he had in years. He had a feeling that everything was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i actually really enjoyed writing this and i'm really interested in this universe, so who knows, maybe i'll write some more one shots based on wot3!! i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
